beware_thebatmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Magpie
Magpie is a female super criminal in Beware The Batman. She debuted in the episode Secrets. Magpie suffers from a dissociative identity disorder and exhibits multiple personalities. Biography Magpie's true name is Margaret Sorrow. She was a chronic kleptomaniac and inmate at Black Gate Prison. While serving her time in the prison, she took part in experiments in mind manipulation conducted by Joe Braxton and Bethany Ravencroft. They used a helmet-like device on her to wipe away her original memories and personality and re-worked them into a new personality. She was given a new face and a new name; Cassie. However, certain aspects of Sorrow's original personality resurfaced in the form of Magpie. Magpie lost most of her memories and vowed to make Braxton and Ravencroft pay for what they did to her and get her stolen life back. The Cassie personality and the Magpie personality are completely unaware of each other. Cassie got work as Dr. Ravencroft's receptionist, possibly driven there subconsciously by Magpie in order to get close to Ravencroft in order to enact her revenge. In Attraction, she escaped from the prison and tried to establish the relationship with Batman, but she couldn't do that without killing Katana, as Magpie thought that Katana is the wall between her and Batman. Then she made small appearance in Reckoning, where Ra's al Ghul frees her and other villains from Blackgate Prison, and he promised them the reward, if one of them will bring Batman to him. Magpie was the second one who tried to capture Batman, but she was stopped by Phosphorus Rex, who also tried to capture Batman. Magpie and Phosphorus Rex fell in battle, and became mind contolled by Cypher. But Batman quickly freed them. Appearance Cassie is a perfectly normal-looking young woman with short cropped hair and a bubbly personality. Magpie is a volatile personality with violent mood swings and a dangerous temper. She wears a white, shoulder length wig and black make-up around her eyes. She also sports a black leather outfit with feathery wing-like ornaments on her shoulders. Her fingernails can sprout into long razor sharp talons which she uses as her primary weapons. She is an extremely quick and agile fighter, easily keeping up with Batman. The experiments on her mind had the side effect of making her immune to pain, so she is much more durable than she appears and is able to ignore most injuries. She retains her original kleptomania and can't resist taking things that shine and sparkle much like her namesake. Powers and Abilities Abilities *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Flexibility *Retractable Claws laced with curare *Master Level Martial Artist *Expert Gymnast Powers *Superhuman Durability *Pain Immunity Quotes *"Shiny, Shiny!" *"A person's secrets are sacred." *"Nice belt! Can I have it?" *"Margaret Sorrow is gone. There is only Magpie now!" Trivia *Magpie is similar to other villains in terms of suffering from multiple-personality disorder like Dr. Jeremiah Arkham and Dr. Alchemy, while also not feeling pain like Flamingo. *The color of her outfit and her personality are reminiscent of Catwoman, including her -one sided in this case- attraction on Batman. *Magpie also bears a heavy resemblance to popular recording artist Lady Gaga. It is possible that she was modeled after the fashion icon, as indicate the leather bustier, black talons, and blonde wig. *In comics, her real name was Margaret Pye and she was the villain responsible for Batman and Superman teaming up for the first time in Post-Crisis/Pre-New 52 continuity. *In comics, she has a relationship with Poison Ivy. *She has a longer hair in the original design. *She didn't wear the red glasses like in the comics. Gallery Beware-the-Batman Secrets.jpg|Magpie flirting to Batman Screen Shot 2014-01-02 at 11.26.25 AM.png|Magpie is using her super claws Magpie.jpg|Win over the Batman Screen Shot 2014-02-05 at 8.28.54 PM.png MagpieNice.jpg Screen Shot 2014-02-05 at 8.35.05 PM.png|Magpie is Margaret Sarrow Screen Shot 2014-02-05 at 8.33.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-05 at 8.35.21 PM.png Magpie_defeated.png|Magpie defeated 1403249049836.jpg|Magpie got captured by Cypher's tentacles Magpie_mind-control.png|Magpie mind controlled by Cypher Magpie_mind-control_2.png Magpie_Professor_Pyg.png|Magpie vs Professor Pyg Beware-the-Batman-Episode-12-Attraction.jpg Magpie_and_Katana.png Margaret_Sorrow's_grave.png 2468853-magpie.png Magpie Original Design.jpg|Magpie Original Design Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Super powers Category:Crimelord Category:Mutant Category:Female Super-Villains Category:Supers Category:Animal-Theme Category:Replacement Original Characters